


I Don't Believe You

by stay_inside_the_salt_ring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, GUYS, I dont believe you, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Some angst, These Idiots, but ya know, canon to us, castiel - Freeform, fucking 15x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inside_the_salt_ring/pseuds/stay_inside_the_salt_ring
Relationships: Castiel/Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Don't Believe You

He isn't sure when the song comes on. Hell, he isn't paying enough attention to even realize that the radio is even on before the lyrics process in his mind, and his hands tighten on the steering wheel. 

_No I don't believe you, when you say don't come around here no more_

He can feel his throat close up, and his chest constrict. He has to pull over then, the tires of the car spitting up dust around him. But he doesn't turn it off. He just sits there and listens, his body tense and waiting and just there.

_I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart_

It's just a song, he reminds himself. God dammit it's just some stupid song playing on some damned radio station that he should reach forward and change so he won't have to hear this. Because now it's like everything was doing it's best to remind him, _hey Winchester, you fucked it up, good job_. 

It's just a song. Nothing more than a song. 

_No I don't believe you, when you say you don't need me anymore_

He didn't need Dean, hell he didn't want Dean. He had left and he had taken every part of Dean within the last years with him. He'd taken Dean's entire soul when he walked out the door, his fingers grasped around it like a lifeline.

  
_So don't pretend to, not love me at all_

There was so much Dean could say. There was so much he could do to fix it. He leaned forward, resting his head against the steering-wheel, his eyes burning from the tears threatening to spill.

_It's like one of those bad dreams, when you can't wake up_

He'd ruined it. He'd ruined it all. He'd let Cas turn and walk out the door and for some damned reason he hadn't rushed forward and taken Cas' hand, or his arm, or grabbed for his trench coat. He hadn't done a thing but watch the angel walk out. 

_It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried_

He wants to stop it, he wants it back to normal. Hell, he wants Cas to fucking talk non-stop about how the bees need help because the humans aren't treating them right, or how the polar bears needs to be protected, or how he was gonna bring a damn cat home one day.

_We come too close, and every night, the passion's there_

When he speaks, his voice comes out low and raw, and he can already hear the emotions underlying them. He already knows when that name comes from his mouth he's going to try and fix this. He's going to try and show Cas he cares. He's going to pull Cas flush against him when the angel appears and hold him. He's going to listen to his problems about his powers. 

_So don't pretend to, not love me at all, 'Cause I don't believe you_

"Cas....I need you."


End file.
